Sacrifice II
by nightred rose
Summary: Adele is now a cenobite, but she is different. She tries to find her place in Hell but it turns out to be very difficult...
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with a sequel to ¨Sacrifice¨. I hope you read that first.

I don't own anything from 'Hellraiser', but Adele is mine.

Rated M

Sorry about possible spelling mistakes…

Sacrifice II

Chapter 1

Humans are too curious and everybody wants something. We all search for something; some of us just don't know it…yet. Not until the doors of Hell are opened and the cenobites come for you. They promise you pleasure and pain…but what is the price?

…

¨We have such sights to show you…¨ a strong voice boomed in the dark room. Shadows danced on the walls, giving the dark creatures a more terrifying look.

Poor Michael was shaking in the middle of the dark room with nowhere to hide. He thought he would experience pleasure and sweet pain, but these three ugly monsters in front of him made him regret that he ever touched the box.

¨ I…I think I made a mistake¨ he stammered. The smallest of the creatures, he was quite sure it was a female, walked behind him and touched seductively his shoulder. With a yelp he jumped away from the terrifying female.

¨ Don't touch me you freak! Go back where you came from! ¨ he yelled with renewed courage.

The other creatures started laughing at him.

¨ Oh, but you opened the box. You desired to open it. Now we are here…¨ the creature with nails on his head hissed. He smiled. ¨ …and you Michael are coming back with us ¨. Four chains came out of nowhere and tore into Michael's flesh. He screamed in agony and soon more chains tore into his flesh. Slowly they pulled, stretching his flesh.

¨ Please don't…¨ was all he could say before the chains tore him into pieces.

The leader, Xipe Totec, laughed and walked back to the passage they had emerged from. The box closed itself and soon the room was empty.

No one would ever find Michael's body…

…

Once again a new soul had been taken. The God of Hell, Leviathan, boomed his approval. The three cenobites separated and Xipe Totec continued alone the long passage and took a sharp turn to left. He stopped and enjoyed the screams he heard behind a black door. He smiled. Angelique really knew what she was doing.

He continued and made another turn to left. After a while he entered a slightly lit hallway. This part of Hell was different. It was 'her' territory. He had never heard a single cry from these passages and it was becoming slightly irritating. But what made him even more irritated was the fact that Leviathan didn't notice it, he didn't even look this way. She was now one of Leviathan's favorites, just like he was. He frowned. She had done nothing to earn that.

He listened carefully but didn't hear anything. Nothing had changed to his disappointment. Suddenly he heard someone laugh. He stiffened, too chocked to move. He had ever in his time as the Prince of Hell heard laughing in his domain.

He opened the door and saw her standing there, talking with the soul. What made him even more furious was the feeling he saw on the soul's face. The soul was happy.

…

Before Xipe Totec entered my territory I was really having a good time. The soul I had been given turned out to be a funny one. Poor man had been shaking madly when I entered the room. He was chained to the large stone table in the middle of the room.

¨ I wanna go home please let me go¨ he begged with his eyes closed. When I saw him I just couldn't touch him with my knives. I didn't want to see him bleed. I sat beside him and tried to calm him down. Slowly he opened his eyes and…smiled when he saw me. I smiled back.

¨ I though I was in Hell, but now I see an angel¨ he said with a charming voice. I laughed slightly, enjoying the feeling. I can't even remember the last time I had smiled.

¨ Are you one of those demons? ¨ he asked. ¨ You really don't seem like one of them. He looked at my clothes; a black leather halterneck top and long, tight leather skirt. Finally his blue eyes met my black eyes.

¨ Well…I am not human…¨ I started and laughed when I saw the look on his face. He was cute.

¨ …but I'm not a demon either, so I don't know who I am¨ I finished and started to take the chains off him. When he was free he sat up and hugged me.

¨ Thank you¨ he whispered.

I didn't know what to do. This warm feeling was…something I'd forgotten. Slowly I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him.

¨ Actually I should be the one to say thank you¨ I said and released him.

He gave me a questioning look ¨ Why? ¨

I smiled sadly. ¨ I haven't smiled in a long time…¨ I answered him. He eyed me for a while, like he was planning something. Suddenly he tickled me. I started laughing and quickly jumped away from him.

¨ Don't ever do that again or I'll kill you¨ I said and tried to look serious. He was suddenly very quiet and pale. I could hear his heart beating very fast. Poor thing.

¨ I was just joking¨ I smiled. He smiled back.

Suddenly the air felt so cold…I could feel something getting closer. I quickly realized what exactly was coming. I had no time to warn the poor soul before the door burst open and Xipe Totec walked inside. Pure rage burned behind those black emotionless eyes.

¨ Please don't hurt us! ¨ the man begged and fell down on his knees. Guess he didn't know that the Prince of Hell paid no attention to pitiful pleas. Chains shot trough his chest and dragged him out of the room.

¨ My Lord! He is mine. You said…¨ I yelled but he roared in rage and I fell silent. I bowed my head in submission, hoping he wouldn't punish me this time.

¨ Souls are brought here to Hell for a reason Adele. You know that¨ he hissed and walked closer.

¨ So tell me, why do I need to remind you every time I give you a soul¨. He was now standing only a few steps away from me and I could feel the anger radiating from him and it burned my skin. I flinched and took a step back. That was a very bad mistake. He took the move as an insult and quickly he hit me. I stumbled backwards and jumped behind the large stone table. I thought I was safe from his hands but I was wrong. He moved faster than the wind. I had no time to defend myself and soon he grabbed my throat and lifted me up with one hand.

I gasped and stared into his eyes. He eyed me for a moment, and then tossed me like I had no weight at all. I hit the wall and fell on the floor. Slowly I stood up, keeping my gaze on the floor. I don't remember him ever being this angry…

¨ Why Leviathan made you or why he spared your ability to feel is beyond my understanding…¨ he hissed. ¨ But I never question our creator…our God¨. He was now behind me and I felt his cold breath against my neck. He touched my long blonde hair.

He was breathing slower now so I assume he had calmed down.

¨ Leviathan made you for a reason, but unfortunately the reason is still a shadow¨. He was now standing in front of me. Slowly I looked up, staring at his chest for a while until I dared to look into his eyes. His eyes never revealed what he was thinking…or feeling. You never knew if he was bored, angry or tired when you talked with him. Not until he let you know it…in a painful way.

¨ I will never be like you…¨ I whispered. ¨ It's impossible¨. He laughed quietly and I narrowed my eyes.

¨ Never is such a strong word, Adele. You should use it more carefully¨ he purred. I shivered. Damn, sometimes he was very frightening, but sometimes he could be very…seductive. I quickly looked on the floor. My eyes could easily show my feelings if I'm not careful.

He turned and walked out of the room. I didn't move until I felt he had left my quarters. I looked around the now empty room. Once again I am alone in this place. I walked out and headed for my private quarters. I needed some rest after this little encounter.

I hate my private quarters. In my bedroom is a large bed and a table with a mirror. I have a bathroom with a small pool. I had begged Leviathan to give me a bathroom and to my surprise he answered. Oh, the look on Angelique's face was priceless when she found out.

The largest room was so boring; a large wooden table, four chairs, an empty bookshelf in each corner and a writing desk.

I yawned and walked to my bedroom. Slowly I crawled on my bed and fell asleep.

…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything was peaceful and quiet, which meant everything was in order. Leviathan spins above me and lets out a loud booming sound. The dark passages carry the echo far away, all the way to the outer territory. The souls trembled in fear, hoping that the dark God's attention wasn't on them

My ears picked up the sound Leviathan sent. I shook my head. Somewhere far away a human played with the box. Did it know what it was doing? Probably not, otherwise it would have thrown away the box, or perhaps not.

When I opened the box I knew what I was doing. I had planned every step. Somewhere in the labyrinth he suffered, that stupid Bob. I made him open the box but I didn't regret it. Not at all. I chuckled at the thought. Oh he deserved it…the way he treated me…

I sigh. I still don't remember much. Just him…and Jenny. I took Jenny's place. Sometimes I wonder if it was worth it.

¨ What am I thinking? Of course I did the right thing…¨ I mutter and keep walking. I didn't pay any attention where I was going. I just walked and walked, lost in my thoughts.

Suddenly I heard a scream. I froze and quickly looked around me. Great, I was near them. Too near. The members of the Gash always brought new souls to this area before dragging them to another chamber where they leave the soul to suffer alone.

I quickly turn around and walk away. Of course it was already too late. He had spotted me already.

¨ You are always running away Adele¨ I heard him purr behind me. I slowly turn around and see Xipe Totec standing there with an amused look on his face. I bow my head.

¨ No, not at all. I was just…¨

He narrowed his eyes. ¨ Don't lie to me, Adele¨ he warned me.

¨ Yes, I was just about to leave these quarters as quickly as possible. I was lost in my thoughts and didn't notice where I was going¨ I quickly spoke and moved uneasily.

He chuckled.

¨ I presume it is unnecessary to ask if you want to join us…¨. He shook his head. ¨ When do you give up and truly join us? ¨.

¨ Never¨ I spat and clenched my fists.

¨ I told you already not to use that word…¨ he began but was interrupted by Angelique who emerged from the shadows.

¨ My Lord…¨ she purred and bowed her head. Xipe Totec nodded at her and she turned her gaze to me.

¨ Ah the pretty one…¨ she drawls and walk beside me. I narrowed my eyes and my fingertips touched my knives.

Another scream was heard.

¨ I'm guessing she hasn't touched a single soul yet¨ she mocked. I stayed quiet.

¨ My Lord, don't you see…she is too innocent…too sensitive¨. I turned my head and glared at her.

¨ Don't…¨ I hissed. I knew she was just trying to make me angry so I would attack her. That would give her a reason to hurt me…or kill me.

¨ Aw, did I hurt your feelings? I'm so sssssorry¨ she laughed.

¨ Did you want something Angelique? ¨ Xipe Totec asked her. He sounded slightly irritated.

¨ Mmm…yes actually I did want something…¨ she answered with a husky voice. She walked to Xipe Totec and touched his arm. ¨ I wanted to ask permission to join you when the box is next time opened¨.

¨ That is not my decision alone. You know our God always…¨

¨ Yes, I know but you can ask Leviathan. After all, you are his chosen one…his favorite son¨

His eyes flashed and Angelique knew he was getting angry. She carefully took a step back and bowed her head. Without another word she left. She left me alone with an angry cenobite. I gulp and glance at Xipe Totec. His jaw was tense and he looked angry.

¨ I…I guess I go…¨ I stuttered and slowly walked backwards watching him closely.

He turned his black eyes to me and growled. I stopped and didn't dare to take another step.

¨ I did not give you permission to leave…¨ he growled at me.

I frowned. ¨ But you didn't give her permission…¨

¨ She knew I was really close to kill her. It was the wisest thing…¨ he hissed and stared at the spot where Angelique had been standing.

¨ I really want to…¨

¨ Silence! ¨ he roared. ¨ Not another word or I'll silence you¨. That did the job and I didn't say another word.

¨ Follow me¨ he hissed and turned around. He started to walk towards the screams and I followed him.

He entered a slightly lit room and beckoned me to follow. I had no choice but to follow him into the room. A man was hanging from the wall and he was bleeding badly. The twin cenobites were there and bowed when Xipe Totec entered the room. He nodded towards the door and the twins left.

My eyes widened as I realized his intentions. He couldn't…

¨ What do you see Adele? ¨ he asked and grabbed a hook.

I stood quiet for a while. What did he want me to answer?

¨ Um…a man, a soul…¨ I started but when I saw his disappointed face I quickly gave another answer. An answer I was sure he wanted to hear.

¨ Pain…suffering…fear…¨ I look into the man's eyes…deeper…I see a woman…she died in a car accident…all that pain in the man's heart…so much pain…

I blink and quickly look away. What was that? How could I see that? Memories…impossible.

I glance at Xipe Totec and remember that he is still waiting for a good answer.

¨ um…pleasure? ¨ I ask. I decided to forget what I just saw.

This time Xipe Totec smiled. This had to be the first time he was pleased with me.

¨ Yes…it is our purpose to make him feel…¨ he spoke with his dark voice and touched the man with his hook. ¨ We don't just cause pain and suffering…we make them enjoy it…¨ he turned to me and captured my eyes.

¨ It is our purpose and it is time for you to realize it¨ He took one of my knives and placed it in my hand.

I watched the man. Carefully I walk to the man and raise my knife. But I couldn't…

¨ No¨ I whisper and back away. ¨ I am not like you and I'm proud¨ I said bravely. ¨ I can feel….I can feel and there is nothing you can do about it. And my heart tells me not to touch this man! ¨ I put my knife away and cross my arms.

He looked so disappointed. Quickly his eyes turned even darker and he looked once again angry.

¨ Go and don't show yourself until you are one of us! ¨ he roared and I jumped back.

¨ Go? What do you…¨?

¨ Now!!¨ he roared and hit the wall. With a panicked yelp I run out of the room. I run through many dark passages and I keep running until my feet starts to hurt. I heard Leviathan boom after me but I ignored it. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. The passage got darker and soon I collapse on the floor and try to catch my breath.

It is so silent. I can't even hear Leviathan. I can't sense my father…my God.

I'm alone. I suddenly realize that I have run to the outer territory. The chains hanging from the ceiling were old and dry. Not a single demon or soul was here. Just me…

I feel tears in my eyes. I don't belong there, I don't belong here…where do I belong? I started to cry and hated myself. I don't want to feel, I don't want to cry. Why did Leviathan made me feel? I don't want to feel.

¨ I'm alone…¨ I whisper. I would never be like the other cenobites. He should know it. Why can't they just accept it?

He said I wasn't allowed to come back before I'm one of them. Well, that would never happen, which means I would be alone forever…

…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bob Roberts sat on the cold floor in his chamber. His chamber was dark, only one candle was burning. He was in Hell and the thought made him laugh. He thought he had already seen hell the day he lost his job. He started to drink…he even tried drugs. He did nothing, he just didn't care. He wanted to feel miserable and all those around him would feel it also.

One night he saw her; Adele's mother. Kitty, as he called her, was his ticket to a better life. He would use her and her money. Slowly she fell into his dark world and she did everything he said.

And then there was her daughter Adele. Oh how he hated her. This was her fault! She tricked him to open that box. The demons came and took him here. But they took her as well. He had heard the other souls talk about an angel among demons; blonde long hair, white perfect skin and a lovely body. He almost got a heart attack when he found out her name.

Adele.

She was here as well but not like he. She was now one of the demons. But he had heard rumors that she still was able to feel. That's why the souls called her angel. She just couldn't hurt anyone. Those who had encountered her were lucky. She talked to them and made them feel better. There were very few who had met her. Probably the demons didn't like to give her any souls.

Bob chuckled and sank deeper into his madness. He wanted to get his hands on her. He wanted to make the bitch suffer. And he would. It was just a matter of time. His insanity was his ticket out of the chamber. He didn't fear them, those leather guys. He would kill those who stood between him and her. The demons had tortured him but one of them had gone too far. He didn't remember much. Only the pain and then darkness. Now the only thing he knew was his revenge. His thoughts were dark and messy. Nothing made sense anymore. He had lost himself but not the memories. Ah those sweet memories…

And now his time had come. Rumors about her leaving the center hadn't escaped his ears. He could guess what had happened. The demons wanted to get rid of her. Now she was alone and defenseless. She was too warm and caring, she would never hurt anyone and that was her weakness…and his strength.

He laughed. Now he just needed to wait for someone to open the door. He grasped the small sharp knife in his hand. Someone was going to get hurt…

Bob's laugh echoed in the room and the other souls that heard him knew that something bad was going to happen…

…

Angelique had been surprised when she had heard that Adele had left, thanks to Xipe Totec. She smiled and laughed silently. Finally that little female had left. Perhaps now Xipe Totec would look at the other females, including her. She wanted to be the alpha female, rule Hell with Xipe Totec. She didn't love him…oh she didn't feel nothing for him. His power and authority was all she cared for. With his help she would get access to more power…she could be a queen.

She just couldn't understand what Xipe Totec saw in Adele. She was nothing, just a joke among other cenobites. But she was also the most beautiful demon in Hell. Every male looked at her and it just made Angelique furious. She was the 'princess', they all should adore her!

And Leviathan protected her. Somehow she had become Leviathan's favorite daughter, but without power and strength that her lord Xipe Totec posessed. What was so special with her? They didn't need her right? But she had heard the rumors; Leviathan needed her for something…but what?

¨ Stupid female…¨ she hissed and entered a large chamber. And there he was, her Lord. He was sharpening his blades and he didn't look happy. He was like he had lost something important. Since Adele run away he had been quieter than usual.

Anger boiled inside Angelique. He was already under her spell, but Adele had been too blind to see it. If she had done right, she could have got anything. Adele could have been a queen…but luckily she had been blind and didn't notice Xipe Totec's interest in her. He had tried to get her attention but failed. That's why he treated her so badly. He was enraged by her blind eyes.

But Adele was no problem anymore. Angelique would offer herself to him and because she was now the best female around he had no other to choose from.

¨ My Lord¨ she said and entered the room.

He didn't answer; he just kept working on his blades. Angelique felt her anger rise but she would not give up.

¨ The soul is waiting. Are you coming? ¨ she asked with a husky voice and walked beside him. He looked down on her.

¨ Yes…prepare the soul…¨ he answered and put the tools away. She nodded and left the room smiling.

….

She had been gone for a while now and Xipe Totec was slightly regretting his words. Of course she would never be like them. How could she? Demons were not meant to feel but she could. Leviathan had been very angry when Xipe Totec had explained his decision. The God had turned his attention far away from his favorite son to show his disappointment.

Leviathan didn't answer him anymore. It was the God's punishment.

He didn't pay any attention to Angelique when she entered the chamber. He knew what she was trying. She was trying to seduce him but he hated her. She was too proud and her desire for power was annoying.

But Adele was different. She didn't know it but she got his full attention every time he saw her. He followed her every move, her beauty was stunning. Every male desired her; they would do anything to get her attention.

He walked to the chamber where the soul was waiting. Chatterer had told him that this man was almost lost in madness. They didn't keep souls that had gone insane. It was no use to torture those because they didn't live in the presence. Those were out of their reach and they were a threat that had to be killed.

It was the same soul that was brought to Hell when she came here. Adele hated him. He had treated her badly and she answered by sending him here. He smiled, perhaps there still was hope. She had some anger in her; a small part of her was dark.

Suddenly he stopped. He smelled something.

Blood. A cenobite's blood. Something was wrong. He started to walk faster and summoned the members of the Gash.

He entered the chamber and found a cenobite male on the floor. He was dead. A small knife was struck into his eye, deep into his head. A quick death. He leaned closer and saw that the male's tools were gone.

¨ My Lord….what happened? ¨ he heard Female cenobite ask behind him. The twins walked in and separated. They studied the body in silence.

¨ Who's chamber is this? ¨ one of the twins asked.

¨ Roberts…¨ he hissed.

Butterball, Chatterer and Angelique entered the chamber.

¨ My Lord…you mean the one that was brought here when Adele came? ¨ Female asked.

¨ Yes…¨ he answered. The cenobites looked at each other in worry. It was never good when a soul escaped and this one was insane. It could do some serious damage.

Xipe Totec closed his eyes and tried to reach his God. He answered.

_Where is the soul? _Xipe Totec asked. His eyes opened quickly when he heard the answer.

¨ Five other souls have been released, all males¨ he said to the others.

¨ Where are they? ¨ Female asked and touched her knives.

¨ They are in the outer territory¨ he answered and walked out of the chamber.

¨ But…¨ Female started and quickly walked after Xipe Totec. ¨ isn't Adele somewhere out there? ¨

He stopped and turned around watching the others.

¨ Yes…¨

¨ But doesn't that mean that…¨ she started but was interrupted by one of the twins.

¨ They are after her, aren't they my Lord? ¨ he said.

¨ We have to find her before they find her. She isn't strong enough to fight against them all, especially when Roberts is among them¨ Female said.

Angelique frowned.

¨ What do you care? Who cares if she dies? She is weak and she was never one of us and she never will! ¨ she hissed and glared at Female. ¨ If she wants to be one of us she should take care of herself and prove herself worthy¨. She crossed her arms and waited.

¨ Angelique…she might be different but Leviathan made it very clear that we have to bring her back…alive! ¨ he roared at Angelique and grabbed her throat .

¨ You will help us find her or…¨ he hissed and tightened his grip.

¨ O…of course…my …my Lord…¨ she gasped and tried to breathe. He released her and started to walk. The others followed him in silence. When he made a decision they had to follow him, no matter what.

…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bob and five other men were walking somewhere in the outer territory. Bob played with the big knife he had taken from the dead demon. He watched the other men closely, trying to decide if someone was going to betray him. He had chosen them very carefully; especially the one that had met Adele was a good choice.

He laughed when he thought about his escape.

The demon had entered the room and found him sitting on the floor, slightly sobbing. Bob wanted the demon to think he was weak. He had heard the demon walk closer and then…he leaped at the ugly demon and struck the knife deep into his left eyes. Pity it had died immediately. He could have had some fun if it hadn't died…

¨ Now listen everybody. Somewhere is a pretty little female waiting for us…¨ he said to the other five men. They all nodded and raised their weapons. They were all strong and they all desired freedom. They were easy to manipulate…too easy…

¨ I released you and now you owe me. You will help me catch her alive. You are not allowed to hurt her. She is mine¨ Bob yelled and walked faster.

¨ She is mine alone…¨ Bob whispered. The others mumbled something and followed their leader.

¨ Can we kill the other demons as well? ¨ a dark haired man asked. Bob turned around and smiled.

The man was eager to kill the demons. It was no surprise; they had tortured him in a terrible way. He was missing two fingers and one ear. No wonder the guy was pissed off.

¨ Yes, we kill 'em all and when we are finished…we'll have some fun! ¨ Bob answered the dark haired man.

¨ But what about their leader? He is strong and he can summon chains¨ a short man asked.

¨ Ah, the pinhead one? Yes, he will be no problem once we have Adele¨ Bob answered.

¨ Huh? Adele as a shield? Why would the demon care? ¨ another one asked.

¨ Adele is something important…I just know it. And besides, I don't think they want other demons to get killed without a good reason…they are not that many¨ he chuckled. ¨ And she is very pretty…if you have seen her you'll understand¨.

One male whistled. ¨ I have seen her. Such a pretty one…too sweet though¨.

¨ I agree. A woman should be a little bit spicy…¨ another one answered.

The other males laughed and raised their weapons.

¨ Now let the hunt begin! ¨ Bob roared.

…

Huh?

I thought I heard something, but I'm not sure. Too far away.

I sigh and lean against the wall. Maybe I should try to be like the others. Well, I do feel but I don't want to be alone. I miss them…I miss him. To my surprise I had noticed that I missed Xipe Totec. He did treat me bad and he never cared. I don't know if he knows…or cares, but he makes me feel safe and he had protected me many times.

Actually no one had tried to kill me, but a couple of males had tried to hurt me. They just are too eager. I shudder at the thought. Once a male pushed me hard against a wall and I was too weak to fight him. Xipe Totec saved me and made it very clear to other males that they were not allowed to touch me. He saved me.

I smile. I want to feel safe again, no matter what.

But I can't hurt anybody. The pain in their eyes is already too much…and their painful memories. Now why do I see their most painful memories? That's just odd. I can read them like an open book. I wonder if Leviathan knows. Or maybe he wanted me to see those memories…but why?

Suddenly I heard whispers, somewhere nearby. I stop and hide into the shadows, hoping no one would find me. Maybe they came to get me back? It was dark and so silent. I'm not sure if I really heard something. No, I know I heard someone.

I sneak into a wide passage and continue away from the voices. The passages were dark and empty. I look down on the floor and suddenly I see bloody footprints…leading forward…

¨ Well, well, well…what do we have here? ¨ a male voice laughed. I look up and see a dark figure far away. He was tall and he had something sharp in his right hand.

I slowly back away from him. Where did that soul come from?

¨ Going somewhere? ¨ another male voice whispered right behind me. I scream and quickly run to another passage. Those guys were definitely not friendly.

¨ She's here! Get her! ¨ someone roars behind me. I could fight one or two but they are too many. I hear voices all around me. This was not good.

¨ She can't escape! ¨ another one yells. How many are there?

I never saw the man lurking behind the corner. With a loud crack something hit my head and I fall down on the floor…

…

¨ …make sure she doesn't escape¨ a voice whispered somewhere. It hurts so badly. I try to open my eyes but I'm so tired.

¨ If she got a serious brain damage I'm going to skin you alive and break every damn bone in your body! ¨ a familiar male voice yelled. Quickly after that I heard a painful yell and something heavy hit the floor.

¨..I'm sorry…please don't…¨

¨ Bob? ¨ I moan weakly.

¨ See? Stop hitting me! ¨ I heard a man beg.

¨ Stop! Are you crazy? ¨ someone else yelled. Slowly I opened my eyes and noticed that I was tied up and lying on the floor. Bob was kicking a man and he looked so angry. The poor man was bleeding and sobbing. Suddenly Bob turned around and stared down at me.

¨ Oh yes, I am crazy and it's her fault! ¨ Bob roared and kicked me. I screamed in pain and tried to crawl away.

¨ Bob…what are you…¨ but he hit again and silenced me. I look around the room but I don't recognize it. It was large and to my horror I see many tools and knives on the floor. My eyes widen when I realize what they are up to.

¨ What are you doing? What did I ever do to you? ¨ I yell and try to free myself. I search for my own knives but Bob just laughs and I see my knives in his hands.

¨ You know damn good what you have done! ¨ he roars and his face turns red. ¨ Oh where shall I start? First, you tried to get your mother to get rid of me¨ he whispered and leaned closer. The knife in his right hand touched my arm and I struggled. One man quickly grabbed my arms and held them above my head. Another man grabbed my legs and now I couldn't move anymore.

¨ Now where was I? Oh yes…¨ he drawled and cut my arm. I bit my lower lip trying to keep quiet.

¨ Secondly, you damn bitch took my keys once and I couldn't enter your house…my house! ¨ he hissed and cut my other arm. I feel blood flowing and it started to hurt really badly.

¨ And oh, you have done so much more and I don't think we have time to go through the entire list, but here's the worst; you got me here¨ he roared and cut my leg. I hissed but still I didn't scream.

¨ She is really brave Bob¨ the man holding my legs laughed. ¨ A true demon. By the way, I have always wondered if you can actually make a demon beg. ¨ he laughed and looked at the others.

¨ How long can she stay quiet…they do feel pain right? ¨ another one asked. He looked familiar…

¨ Let's find out…¨ Bob chuckled and put the knife away and took something else. A long knife.

¨ Bob? Don't do this! If you continue the others will punish you! They will keep you alive and you will suffer forever! ¨ I screamed. That was not good because now his eyes were really scary.

¨ take this! ¨ he roared and raised his new tool. I screamed and closed my eyes. When I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder I couldn't stop screaming…

…

The members of the Gash waked quickly through the passage, with Xipe Totec showing the way. Leviathan guided him and that's why he knew exactly where he was going. Almost there…

A scream echoed in the passages. It was Adele. She was far away.

¨ They found her my Lord! ¨ Female whispered.

One of the twins shook his head. ¨ She's dying, we will not find her in time my…¨ but Xipe Totec did not listen. He didn't like to run but now he had to do it. Leviathan urged him to hurry, to save his favorite daughter. Faster than the wind he runs. The others had no time to say a word before their Lord was gone.

¨ Great…¨Angelique mutter and walks faster. She would not run.

Far away Xipe Totec run faster and faster. It was not only his God's wish to save her…he wanted to save her as well.

He followed the painful screams and soon he could smell her blood. He grabbed his knife and he felt pure rage burn inside. He would make them suffer…and he would enjoy it…

…

I can't scream anymore. I can't breathe…

¨ S…stop¨ I cough and stare into Bob's eyes. I saw no mercy there…I saw nothing behind those eyes…he is insane…

¨ And now…you'll die¨ he simply said and raised his knife. I felt tears running down my cheek.

But the deadly blow never came. Instead a frightened scream was heard and suddenly everything was chaos.

I opened my eyes and saw him, literally tearing a man apart. Soon there was blood everywhere. I just watch him tear them into pieces with his bare hands. They screamed and begged but got no mercy. One man was trying to crawl away, his left leg in a strange angle. But soon chains shot against him and pulled him up and now he is hanging from the ceiling, upside down. One tried to hit Xipe Totec but he quickly grabbed the man's arm and crushed it. The man fell down and tried to hide behind a pillar. A chain shot through the pillar and the man screamed in agony, now trapped to the pillar.

I see a bloody knife on the floor and grab it. Quickly I free myself but too late. Strong, bloody hands grab me and lift me up. Bob had grabbed me and now used me as a shield. He backed against a wall and held a knife close to my throat.

¨ You! Don't move or I'll kill this little one! ¨ he yelled and slowly Xipe Totec turned around and stared at us, at Bob. The rage burning behind those black eyes made me shake. I whimpered when the knife touched my throat. Xipe Totec turned his gaze back at the man he was holding by the throat. With a quick move he snapped his neck coldly and dropped the body.

Now Bob had his full attention.

¨ Did you hear me? Now you will back away and let us go…or she dies¨ he hissed. ¨ She means nothing to me but if she is important then…¨ he tightened his hold and I gasped for air.

¨ Your suffering will be legendary….¨ Xipe Totec hissed.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

¨ Back away…¨ Bob warned and made a small cut on my neck. Xipe Totec stands still but doesn't back away. Bob should know that he never backs away. Never. For awhile no one moved or said anything.

¨ I knew it…she is important, isn't she? ¨ Bob said and laughed.¨ Now, you will do exactly as I say because I don't care about her. I would already have killed this one if you hadn't found us. Oh well…¨ he laughed and licked my ear. I struggle and try to free myself but he cuts me again.

¨ No, no…don't do that….¨ he whispered. ¨ Or I'll hurt you like I hurt your mother…and you don't want that do you? ¨

I felt my blood boil. All my fear was gone and replaced with hate.

¨ You are so stupid and helpless….you just can't hurt anyone! ¨ Bob chuckled. ¨ …Helpless like your mother…perhaps I'll keep you after all…as a pet¨ he laughed. Xipe Totec watched Bob's every move. I could see he was waiting for an opportunity to summon chains. That would not be necessary….

¨ Bob…¨ I hissed. ¨ I'm not so helpless…¨ Quickly I free my arm, grab his arm and squeeze with all I got. Something cracked and I smiled. I wasn't thinking anymore, I was so lost in my wrath. He roared in pain and released me. I whirl around and punch him in his face. He stumbles and I kick him hard. Bob falls down on the floor and I quickly jump on him.

¨ Now It's my turn…¨ I hiss and grab a knife from the floor. It was covered with my blood but not for long…

He tried to hit me but I quickly stab his arm and he screamed.

¨ Aw, did I hurt you? Oh I'm just beginning…¨ I purr and cut his other arm. Blood flows on the floor, creating a pool around us. I cut again, this time deeper. And again and again…

¨No! You crazy bitch! ¨ he yells and once again try to free himself. But I am much faster than Bob. I continue cutting him everywhere and slowly he gets weaker.

¨ This is for my mother…¨ I hiss and cut his chest.

¨ And this is for everything you've done to me…¨ and without hesitation I cut his head off.

…

Xipe Totec never retreated, no matter what. He was the strongest demon, Leviathan's chosen one. He stood still, watched as Bob held her. He waited and called for the chains. He was just about to summon them when he looked into her eyes. What he saw made him stop.

Wrath. Hate. Her eyes were burning and she was breathing heavily. He decided to wait for her move. He didn't have to wait for long. He watched with fascination as she grabbed his arm and broke the bones. She punched him and he fell. Quickly she jumped on him so she was straddling him. And after that she started her sweet torture.

She snapped, her hate finally taking over. So that was the line, and Bob had crossed it. She had always been so balanced; never did she harm a soul. Xipe Totec had failed to see all that hate inside her.

He watched calmly when she cut his head off. He saw no regret or hesitation in her eyes. He smiled and carefully walked closer. She was staring at the headless body. She didn't move.

¨ He deserved it…¨ she whispered. She dropped the knife and looked at Xipe Totec. ¨ I had to kill him. He didn't deserve to live¨ she whispered. Slowly she stood up and walked to him.

¨ I promised never to hurt a soul…And now I have failed…¨

¨ No, you haven't¨ he said to her. Her sad eyes met his dark, emotionless eyes.

¨ My Lord…I feel weak…¨ she whispered and grabbed his shoulder. It was now that he noticed her condition. She had large wounds everywhere and she was bleeding heavily. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. He never cared for anyone but Leviathan made it clear that he had to bring her back alive.

He quickly walked with her in his arms and soon he met Female cenobite. Her eyes widened when she saw who he was carrying.

¨ Is she…¨

¨ She's alive...¨ he answered and walked further and left Female behind.

Soon they were close to the center and Leviathan boomed. His attention was on them now.

Xipe Totec entered Healer's quarters and soon she joined him. Xipe Totec left Adele to Healer and left. He would come back for her but now he needed to take care of the remaining souls. He closed his eyes and searched trough hell's endless passages. One by one he found them. They were not far away, three had been captured and he would take care of the rest.

He moved quickly and followed a trail of blood. It didn't take long until he found one. He was hiding in an empty chamber. When he entered the chamber he smelled the soul's fear. He tried to attack Xipe Totec but the man knew his end was near. But Xipe Totec would not kill this one. No, the man would not be that lucky, he could smell Adele's blood on him. He called for the chains and they tore into the man's flesh and dragged him out.

He closed his eyes and searched for the remaining one. He was not far away. He walked quickly and soon he heard a scream. Angelique had found him

¨ Ah, Xipe Totec, look what I found…¨ she laughed. The man was sobbing on the floor and didn't look up when he came.

¨So, did she die? ¨ she asked hopefully. ¨ It would not be a surprise ¨ she started to laugh but fell silent when she saw the anger in Xipe Totec's eyes.

¨ She is alive…she killed the man from her past¨ he said trying to control his anger.

She frowned. ¨ That was unexpected. The man was already half dead wasn't he? ¨ she asked slightly amused. If she didn't stop he wouldn't be able to control his anger.

¨ It was Adele who was almost dead and still she killed him, but slowly…¨ he answered. This time she looked surprised.

¨ Really? Hmmm…perhaps I have underestimated her…¨ she muttered.

¨ Yes and I will say this only once; you are not allowed to touch her or offend her in any way…¨ he hissed and walked closer. ¨ Did I make myself clear? ¨ he asked and closed his fingers around her neck.

She swallowed. ¨ of course my Lord¨ she quickly answered.

¨ Good…¨ he released her and walked out of the room.

¨ What about the soul? ¨ she asked.

¨ Oh you know what to do, don't you? ¨ he frowned and left.

…

Once again everything was in order. Leviathan spins silently above the labyrinth. Leviathan was everywhere. He could see every dark shadow and what was hiding in it. He could see trough stone and flesh. His eyes are everywhere.

I open my eyes and feel my God's eyes on me. The feeling made me tremble and slowly I sit up. I was alone in one of the Healer's chambers. My wounds were gone and I felt good. In fact, I haven't felt this good for a long time. I thought about Bob and smiled. Finally he got what he deserved. He had been troubling my mind and now it had stopped. It was over.

I killed him very slowly and I had enjoyed it. I had felt his pain but I had not seen anything in his eyes. I knew he had been crazy. His mind had been dark and clouded. But now it was over. I got my revenge I had waited for.

I actually tortured him. I killed him slowly and painfully…and I had enjoyed it. That was not good…or was it? Maybe I'm able to kill and torture? Perhaps.

I stand up and open the door.

¨ Already running away? ¨ Xipe Totec was standing there with an amused look on his face.

¨ I'm fine now and I want to go back to my quarters¨ I mumble and try to walk past him but he blocks my way.

¨ Can you please step aside? ¨ I ask and glare at him. ¨ I don't feel like talking right now…¨ I start but he interrupts me.

¨ Not now. Follow me…¨ he said and started to walk. I quickly followed him.

¨ Were are we going? ¨ I ask and hurry up.

¨ To Leviathan¨ he simply answered.

I frowned. ¨ Why? ¨

¨ We need some answers¨. Oh how I hated him. He never gave good answers. Just more questions.

I didn't ask him anymore. I watched his back as he walked in front of me. What answers did we need?

Finally we were there and I find myself standing beneath Leviathan.

¨ Now we will find out your purpose here…¨ I hear Xipe Totec mutter behind me.

Xipe Totec closed his eyes. Leviathan boomed above us and turned his attention to us. I gulp; the dark God always made me nervous. It felt like he saw through me, deep into my soul. I glance at Xipe Totec. The God was talking to him.

For awhile nothing happened. Xipe Totec stayed quiet and didn't move. What was happening? What was my God saying? I didn't like the idea that they were talking about me.

Suddenly Xipe Totec bowed his head and turned to me. He looked slightly surprised. I tilt my head and look at him curiously.

¨ What did Leviathan say? ¨ I ask carefully.

¨ He made you for a reason Adele…¨ he started and walked closer.

¨ We cenobites are explorers in pain and pleasure. We torture souls and enjoy their cries. They are brought here because they desire it. But Leviathan wants us to explore in a new level of pain; psychic pain…¨ he said and stared into my eyes.

He continued. ¨ Unfortunately there was a problem; how can cenobites explore something they cant understand? Something they can't feel. It's impossible. We don't have any feelings…our mortal self is lost and forgotten. Leviathan has tried to create a new kind of cenobite. A demon able to feel but also able to torture and push feelings aside when needed. But every time he tried the demon died¨.

Why? ¨ I asked.

¨ Because Leviathan didn't know how much to change them before it went too far. If he let the process go too far, they would go insane. And that's what happened. The confusion and chaos inside killed them¨. I gulp and now I'm slightly worried. He noticed it and chuckled.

¨ Oh you aren't in danger anymore. You survived. You managed to create a balance inside you. The demon and human inside you live in harmony. You are the first of your kind…¨

¨ …and that's why you killed Bob…you have suppressed the demonic side of you too long…¨ he said.

¨ So I have two different personalities? ¨ I asked.

He shakes his head. ¨No. You have two kind of feeling…you can be a caring warm person and sometimes when you get angry…you simply push your feelings aside¨.

I sigh in relief. I already thought someone else lived inside this body.

¨ So…what happens now? ¨ I ask carefully.

He smiles. ¨ You have a place here now…a priestess, you are the explorer in psychic pain; broken hearts, sadness…depression…since you understand those feelings it should not be difficult. Perhaps you manage to teach us something…¨.

¨ A priestess? ¨ I ask myself. It did sound important.

¨ No one is allowed to offend or defy you anymore¨

¨ Not even you? ¨ I smile. He narrows his eyes and takes a step closer.

¨ I am still your Lord. If you offend me in any way…¨he hissed but fell silent when I started to laugh.

¨ I was just joking…¨ I smile. ¨ Don't worry, I would never take your place¨.

¨ No you wouldn't…I would kill you quickly¨.

¨ Oh really? ¨ I whisper huskily. He gave me an odd look and I bowed my head.

¨ Thank you for everything. Now I want to go to my private quarters if you don't mind…¨

He nods and when I walk away I can feel his eyes on me. I feel different. I feel much bolder and stronger.

¨ A priestess…¨ I whisper and smile. Oh this would be fun…

…

Somewhere far away eager fingers played with the box. Soon the box was opened and two cenobites emerge from a passage. One male with pins on his head and a female with long blonde hair. She was the most beautiful female the man had ever seen.

¨ Come with us…¨ she whispers. He nods eagerly and takes a step closer to the female. But suddenly chains tore into his flesh and he screamed in agony. The chains pull him into Hell and the male demon grabs the box and closes it. They disappear back into Hell and follow the blood trail the soul left behind.

¨ He's cute¨ the blonde female whispers and leans against the male. ¨ But not as cute as you…¨

¨ Adele…¨ Xipe Totec warns and nuzzles her neck.

She finally found her place. It was difficult but she made it. They walk together through the passages. This new soul was for her. Xipe Totec would teach her until she would be skilled enough.

Finally it was time to play.

………………………………….

Thanks for your reviews!! Hope you liked my fic.


End file.
